Be With You
by HBKLover1965
Summary: The second she met him, she fell in love with him, he fell in love with her. Two problems,one she is 16,he is 27 and 2nd she is already with someone. What will happen? Read this story to find out!


"Steph, you want to come along with me?" Vince asked his daughter while she was studying.

"Dad, I am kind of studying here" She responded to her father with an attitude she got from her mother.

"Steph, it's Spring Break and your studying?" Just as he said that,

Stephanie gave her father a very deep death glare.

"Dad, my teacher told me it is best to study during these 3 weeks were out on break." Vince raised one of his eyebrows up at here and chuckled.

"Steph, spring break has the word break in it, your supposed to take a break, not study. Come on the company is a nice building, besides last time you went is when you were 8 and you met Andre." She sighed and felt a tear row down her eye as she remembered sitting on Andre's lap that very night when she was 8.

Then Stephanie looked into her dad's big brown eyes and sighed. "Fine, I will go, but you got to promise me something." Then Vince got worried about what she wanted him to promise.

"Anything baby girl" Stephanie took a huge breath as she was going to ask the question.

"Don't let none of the wrestlers do to me what Macho Man did to me? Do we have an agreement" Vince took a breath in relieve knowing she wanted her father to protect her and the promise wasn't something else.

"I promise you Stephanie, it will not happen. Will you make a promise to me?" Vince asked her with a smile on his face.

"Anything daddy" Stephanie replied with a big smile.

"Promise me you will not date any of the wrestlers." Stephanie gave him a weird look and laughed.

"I promise, I don't want to date any of your stinky wrestlers anyways, they sweat all the time and they are all stinky." Vince chuckled once more and hugged his daughter.

"Thank You for going sweetheart, get ready, okay?" Stephanie nodded her head as Vince left her room and she put away her book and got a blue polo shirt and some jeans to go along. Just then a someone knocked on her door.

"Come on in!" Just as she said that, Linda came in with a smile on her face and hugged her daughter.

"I am glad you are going with your father, no one in this family goes with him anymore, it really upsets him." Stephanie then smiled at her mother and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

" Yeah besides atleast I can get out of the house. I never get out of the house that much anymore." Then Linda gave Stephanie a weird smile that Stephanie knew she wanted to ask her a question. "What is it Mom?"

"How are you and Derrick doing?" Then Stephanie got a huge smile on her face. "We are doing just fine, I love him, he is my life."

"Well I am glad your happy with him. I am very happy you finally found someone who completes your life." Linda said with a smile.

"Yeah me too. Well I got to be going, Dad is probably getting really impatient, Love you Mom." Linda kissed Stephanie's cheek and Stephanie smiled at her mother.

"Love you too Steph." Just then Stephanie walked out of the house into her father's limo were she was about to go to the WWF.

*At the company*

"Aye yo, Vinne Mac!" Jeff Hardy said as he ran up to Vince and slapped Vince's favorite hat off his head.

"Jeff! What do you want?" Vince asked Jeff as Jeff was distracted by Stephanie's shirt.

"Yo, girl I like your shirt, its pretty. My name is Jeff Hardy and you are?" Jeff said as he took Stephanie's hand and kissed it.

"Haha, I'm Stephanie McMahon. And thank you, I like your hair, cool and crazy" Jeff chuckled and smiled at her.

"You're his daughter? That's cool. And thank you too. It took me 5 years to get my hair the way I want it." Stephanie nodded then Vince kissed her forehead and went back into his office. Just then she got distracted by a wrestler.

"Who's that?" Jeff then looked back and laughed.

"That's Shawn Michaels, your father's top superstar." Jeff told Stephanie while still laughing inside of him. Just then Shawn walked up.

"Hey Jeffro." Shawn said as he slapped Jeff's back.

"Hey Shawny Boy. This is Vince's daughter, Stephanie." Just then Shawn looked over at her and thought to himself, she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"Hey, I'm Shawn." Shawn told Stephanie as he shook her hand.

"I'm….. Stephanie." It took her so long to get her name out because she was getting lost into his sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm going to go into my locker room." Jeff said as he was still laughing a lot inside of him.

"Yeah, I have to go too. Your father needs to talk but I hope you see you around, Bye Stephanie." Shawn said as he stared into her baby blue eyes.

"See you around Shawn." Stephanie said as he kissed her hand and then walked away.

"Oh my god, I'm in love." Stephanie said to herself as she felt like she was in heaven.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

This is my first time writing a story so it may have not been the best. And yes I know, she already fell in love with him, but its love at first sight.


End file.
